


Sen

by Melkora



Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Denial of Feelings, Dominant John Watson, Drug Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, John Watson is a Tease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy John Watson, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Zde se dozvíte, co se stane, když jste konzultující detektiv s pohledným spolubydlícím/asistentem a na noc to přeženete s koksem.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567231
Kudos: 33





	Sen

Zatímco dny po boku doktora Watsona mi byly radostí, noci strávené v osamění mé zšeřelé ložnice se staly zdrojem zdánlivě nekonečného utrpení.   
Do pozdních večerních hodin mne pronásledovaly ty sladce mandlové hluboké oči upírající se na mě s až dětinským nadšením. Znovu a znovu z mé mysli vyplouvaly vzpomínky na pochvalná slova a věty vyslovené ať už na místě činu (pokud mě zrovna doprovázel), či v komfortním prostředí našeho sdíleného obývacího pokoje. (Kde jsme si uvykli trávit večery v družných hovorech před krbem). Znovu a znovu rozněcovaly v mé duši nebezpečně hřejivé pocity.  
Zkrátka, Doktor Watson byl okouzlující!   
A zatímco ve svém bdělém stavu jsem ještě byl schopen popřít před sebou pravou podstatu svých citů. Vydávat je za prostou sympatii, či potěšení z kultivované společnosti, mé podvědomí se tak snadno obalamutit nedalo.

Jako například onehdá!  
Vrátili jsme se tehdy dost pozdě. Můj milý doktor mi přičinlivě nabídl svou pomoc při vyšetřování jistého případu, který sliboval zajímavou pointu a nabízel i náležitou demonstraci mé deduktivní vyšetřovací metody.   
A samozřejmě, můj předpoklad se ukázal jako pravdivý. Vskutku jsem dostal celou řadu příležitostí, jak ji uplatnit v praxi a prokázat tak její užitečnost a účinnost. Musím - snad trochu ješitně - konstatovat, že jsem onoho večera skutečně zazářil a odhalil pravdu nejenom mnohem rychleji než policejní sbor, ale dokonce i mnohem rychleji, než byl můj vlastní standard.  
Stručně řečeno, překonával jsem se.   
Jen mé důvody nepatřily k těm nejryzejším. Jakoby mi prosté vítězství spravedlnosti nad zločinem nemělo být dostatečnou motivací. Nikoliv! Během své práce nad stopami zanechanými na místě činu jsem se nejednou přistihl, jak se po očku dívám Watsonovým směrem. Jak zkoumám jeho tvář a pátrám po špetičkách onoho upřímného obdivu a zájmu, který mě tak vyvedl z míry během našeho prvního společného případu. Toho, který on tak romanticky nazval, Studie v Šarlatové. Jak přímo bažím po tom znovu uslyšet kompliment podobný těm, jimiž mě tenkrát tak štědře zahrnul. Jak se moje zrádná pleť, příliš tenká a bledá než aby cokoliv utajila, vybarvuje krví, jak špičky mých uší zaplavuje horkost a přizdobuje je červeně, jen co se z jeho rozkošných úst opravdu vyřinou.  
A pak, po práci následuje ještě krátké posezení před krbem v příjemně vyhřátém obýváku se sklenkou doktorovy oblíbené brandy v ruce. Tu sklenici mi doslova vnutil. A zatímco já už se chtěl vzdálit k sobě do své ložnice, on důrazně trval na tom, že je třeba znovu probrat některé detaily případu a dovysvětlit jisté maličkosti.   
A já se zase nechal chytit. Vášnivě jsem se rozhovořil o své milované práci a najednou, ani nevím jak, jsem ho uviděl, jak se nade mnou sklání a dotýká se mého lokte. Jak při tom říká něco naprosto banálního, jako třeba: „Ale to je velmi zajímavé, milý příteli,“ zatímco já jen naprázdno polykám.   
Vzpomínám si, že jsem tehdy zprudka povstal a párkrát přešel po místnosti, rozervaný mezi potěšením z jeho blízkosti a strachem před sebou samým.   
Vzápětí mě sevřela úzkost, zda jsem se nezachoval příliš příkře a neodradil doktora svou odměřeností. Pátravě jsem nahlédl do jeho tváře, ozářené jen plápolavým světlem krbu, ale nezdála se vyjadřovat nic víc, než účastný zájem.   
Až při druhém, důkladnějším pohledu jsem zachytil snad ještě špetku čehosi, co se mi při nejlepší vůli nedařilo rozluštit, ač jsem se snažil ze všech sil. Mohlo to být cosi jako pobavení? Pohrdání? Výsměch?Pojednou jsem se zhrozil, že doktor Watson, ví… že, poznal… Ale co vlastně?!   
Celý zmatený jsem se zdvořile omluvil a zamířil do svého pokoje. Nezbylo, než si přiznat, že i přes mé dedukční schopnosti, na něž jsem začínal být snad až přespříliš hrdý, je pro mne můj spolubydlící záhadou.   
Usedl jsem na postel a zhluboka vydechl, sžírán pocitem jakéhosi neurčitého selhání. Na jednu stranu byla nejistota něco, co jsem jen velmi těžce snášel. Ale na druhou… Bože! Ty oči! Ty něžné dotyky, jež jsem ucítil na svém předloktí přes tenkou látku své košile. Proč jen jsem musel tak zbaběle prchnout od té, prakticky zcela nevinné, večerní idyly, do zdánlivého bezpečí svého pokoje a vysedávat tu sám v temnotě a chladu? A před čím vlastně prchám? Objektivně vzato jsem neměl důvod. Přehnal jsem to snad? Při nejmenším to rozhodně to nebylo vhodné! Ten dobrý doktor mě teď jistě má za hrubiána.   
Jako vždycky, když jsem byl v úzkých, natáhl jsem se po své lulce, tuše už předem, že prostý tabák nebude tentokrát postačovat.   
Zapálil jsem si.  
Po chvilce váhání a smlouvání se sebou samým jsem vyštrachal i svůj marocký kufřík. Jen jednu jedinou dávku! Zrcátko, nožík, slámku! Účinek se dostavil záhy. Starosti se rozplynuly a mě se najednou zazdálo, že jsem už zase oním mocným vládcem nad sebou samým třímajícím otěže svého malého království pevně v rukou.  
Spokojeně jsem se natáhl na své lůžko a pohroužil se do neklidného spánku.

A přišel sen. V něm jsem byl najednou znovu na místě činu i s pohledným doktorem Watsonem po svém boku. Úplně stejným jako v bdělém stavu až na to, že nyní stál poněkud blíže. I zraky, které na mne upíral byly možná ještě o trochu uhrančivější a dráždivější.  
Vysvětloval jsem mu svá pozorování i to, jaké vývody z nich plynou a najednou jsem vnímal, jak se jeho pevná ruka obtočila kolem mého pasu.  
„Jistě, milý brachu! Velmi pohotový postřeh. Pokračujte!“  
A tak jsem pokračoval. O stopách, které jsou příliš úzké na to, aby je zanechal hlavní podezřelý. O bahně ve šlépějích, které spolehlivě nepocházelo z tohoto místa. O popelu z cigarety, který byl oklepán na zem. Brebentil jsem o spoustě dalších věcí, které tu dávaly smysl jinde zase nikoliv. Ostatně nebylo to ani za mák důležité, neboť hlavní bylo, že jsem cítil, jak se ta horká ruka pomalu posunuje po mém těle. Nahoru po zádech a pak, naprosto stejně drze a samozřejmě, dolů pod pas na mé hýždě. Prudce jsem vydechl. Má hlava se najednou zdála příliš těžkou, než abych ji udržel vzpřímeně na krku. Prudce jsem ji zvrátil nazad, aby tam narazila do pevné široké hrudi košatící se za ní.   
Sametově znělý baryton zatím stoicky rozkládal dál.   
„Ta vaše nová převratná metoda, má opravdu něco do sebe.“  
Druhá ruka se mezi tím šátravě připojila k té první a jedním prudkým pohybem vytáhla podolek mé košile zpoza pasu. Okamžitě využila příležitosti a zmocnila se mého holého břicha a hrudi.  
„Máte opravdu talent. Vidím ve vás budoucnost kriminalistiky.“  
Bylo až z podivem, jak klidně, jak banálně zněl ten hlas, uvážíme-li, že dlaň, která k němu patřila, právě – přes kalhoty – zkoumala puklinu mezi mými půlkami. Já se jí rozechvěle poddával.  
„Jen kdyby se vám povedlo dostat povědomí o ní k širší veřejnosti.“  
Zatímco jeho pravice byla zaměstnána pod mým pasem, levačka stiskla mezi prsty jednu z mých bradavek.  
„D… doktore Watsone…“ Podařilo se mi vykoktat.   
Gentleman svírající mne ve svém náručí bezostyšně ignoroval mou dýchavičnou odpověď. Jeho ruka se zatím přemístila ještě níže na jedno z mých stehen.   
„Jaká škoda, že se vám nedostalo odpovídajícího ocenění.“  
Obrátil mne a já jsem konečně spatřil i jeho tvář. Byla stejně pravidelná a ostře řezaná jako ve skutečném světě. Zářila stejným obdivem i nadšením. Jen tahle, snová přidala k tomu ještě něco navíc. Jistou dravčí lačnost. Drzost a chtivost, která zároveň děsila i lákala.   
Přiklekl mezi moje stehna a hladil jejich vnitřní strany.   
„Zasloužíte si odměnu.“ Šeptal vášnivě a mě probodával pohledem. „Opravdovou odměnu. A já vám ji poskytnu.“  
Zachvěl jsem se, tuše co má na mysli. V ten ráz jsme byli opět na Baker street a já s košilí rozepnutou ležel na našem divanu. On si stoupl nade mne a mně se tak otevřel úžasný výhled.   
Přímo před mýma žádostivýma očima se vzdouvalo jeho pohlaví vězněné pevnou látkou jeho kalhot. Neváhal jsem ani na vteřinu a strhl ho k sobě. Přezka opasku stejně jako knoflíky od poklopce se před mýma roztřesenýma rukama rozestupovaly, jakoby byly z mlhy. Byla to otázka chvilky, než jsem vysvobodil jeho bojovníka ze zajetí textilu. Byl poněkud tmavší, než zbytek jeho těla. Měl příjemně růžovou barvu a nepřekvapivě byl… blond. Poprvé jsem se smyslně zakřenil a vrhl se vpřed, abych si vybral svou první cenu. Otíral jsem se o něho svými tvářemi a dráždil ho jazykem. Svíral v pěsti a pohrával si s ním svými rty. Až nakonec jsem ho pohltil do svých úst.   
Jenom chvíli jsem ho nechal probíjet se tam a zpátky svým hrdlem. Rychle vyklouzl ven.  
„ Je to málo. Nestačí to!“ Ozvalo se a já neměl tušení, zda to řekl on, nebo já.  
Dvě silné paže, které se vynořily jakoby odnikud, mě zvedly a pevně objaly.   
„Chcete víc, můj chlapče. Víte, že chcete víc! Proto vás teď pěkně ojedu.“  
To slovo! To nemravné zakázané slovo, pronesené, jakoby nic, ústy vzdělaného kultivovaného a dobře vychovaného anglického gentlemana! Zasténal jsem rozkoší, jen se probojovalo do mého mozku.  
Nějaká neznámá síla mne otočila a poslední zbytky mého ošacení se jako kouzlem rozplynuly . Byl jsem zcela nahý vydaný napospas muži nade mnou.  
Ten neváhal a jal se plnit svůj slib. Na ohbí mé šíje sázel jeden vlhký polibek za druhým a já cítil, jak mě tam škrábe jeho knírek.  
Byl jsem přitištěný k podložce, s nohoma široce od sebe. Mé vlastní paže dosud bezvládně rozhozené podél těla se propletly s těmi jeho, horkými a silnými.   
„Dostanete , po čem toužíte!“  
„Doktore Watsone!“  
Hlesl jsem, vzrušený na maximum. Na vchodu do svého těla jsem najednou ucítil povědomý tlak. Tlak, jemuž se ono poddajně a ochotně otevíralo. Samozřejmě, jisté zkušenosti už jsem měl a byl jsem si vědom, že ve skutečnosti by to nikdy nebylo šlo tak hladce. Jenže tohle nebyla skutečnost. Tady jsem byl omezován jen svým vlastním podvědomím, které vše nepříjemné přičinlivě vypustilo a já nevnímal ani stín bolesti, ani náznak nepohodlí. Jen čirou nefalšovanou slast. A můj snový doktor neváhal. Postupoval dál a dál a hlouběji. Až jeho sladké mužství vyplnilo veškerý můj volný prostor a jeho vlastní boky se přitiskly na mé hýždě.   
Ten vjem byl tak omamný. Zalapal jsem po dechu zatímco on sevřel mé torzo.  
„Holmesi!“   
Jeho šepot, jemný jako dech, mi zazněl u ucha. Ucítil jsem dotek jeho rtů, ale jak se ukázalo byl to ten poslední projev něhy, kterého se mi dostalo, neboť můj milý doktor se rozhodl splnit, co slíbil. Hrubě mě čapl za boky a jal se do mě bušit s veškerou silou vojáka. Byl jsem bezmocný! Hlasitě jsem sténal vydaný mu zcela na milost. On do mě narážel znova a znova a nemínil ustat. S každým dalším úderem jsem byl blíže vrcholu, dokud ta horkost plnost a napětí nebyly až k nesnesení.

Ozval se výkřik! Ten už ale patřil mému skutečnému já, které se, na rozdíl od toho snového užívajícího si ve Watsonově náručí, klepalo ve studené posteli. Jen nerad jsem otevíral oči. Blažený sen už se dávno rozplynul do nebytí a mě čekal návrat do potupné reality, v níž budu nucen narychlo měnit potřísněné ložní prádlo.   
Sklonil jsem hlavu do dlaní a třel si napuchlá víčka. Tak dost! Už nikdy kokain před spaním.   
Někde, v hloubi mého já ještě přebýval nepatrný ostatek slastné iluze, teď už však spíš jako corpus delikti. Jako otravný svědek mého selhání, mé hříšné zakázané touhy, s níž se musím včas vypořádat. Smýt ji ze své duše, jako skvrny z prostěradla.

Po chvíli se mi podařilo dát do pořádku své lůžko. Ulehl jsem do něho jako spořádaný gentleman a spal tvrdým bezesným spánkem až do samého rána.


End file.
